


qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte, on a toujours un bon prétexte

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory questions his life choices. At least the good doctor has common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte, on a toujours un bon prétexte

Mick Rory was really, extremely busy doing absolutely nothing. He was not accustomed to doing nothing while Len did all the work, and he was definitely not accustomed to feeling out of place and awkward in STAR Labs of all places. But here he was playing second fiddle while The Flash and Len argued over the latest calamity striking Central City.

Hell, maybe the singularity had changed him.

With narrow eyes, he looked around the room full of expensive lab equipment, his gaze sharp and calculating, looking for signs of trouble. The boring thing was: there appeared to be no signs of trouble, at all. This place was apparently so far from his usual haunts that he was pretty sure it sprinklers would set off if he even attempted to flick his lighter to ease the tension in his shoulders. And The Flash was too much of do-gooder to outright betray anyone. 

This was all Len’s fault. The game he played with The Flash was fun when it involved a heist. But saving the city? This was uncharted waters. Worse case scenario, they’d end up in Iron Heights, again. Or dead. 

Mick wondered if his unadulterated adoration for fire kept him hanging around Len or he genuinely enjoyed the other man’s friendship. Either way he was risking his own skin to stop a mind controlling gorilla from destroying Central City. 

Now, that sounded like something he’d get sent to Arkham for. Though he couldn’t complain about the view. Dr. Snow was easy on the eyes. Especially when she was directing her ire to someone else.

“This is a bad plan,” Dr. Snow said with a scowl. “Grodd-”

“-trusts you, Caitlin,” finished The Flash with an earnest doe-eyed expression that had Mick rolling his eyes.

“So I’m bait,” declared Caitlin, crossing her arms. “Again.”

“Relax, Caitlin,” said Cisco. “Heatwave will be the backup.”

“How refreshing, I feel safer already,” said Caitlin sarcastically turning her smoldering expression on him.

To Mick’s surprise, he snickered. The good doctor had fire.


End file.
